Tiarella hybrid cvs Starfish.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Tiarella, of the family Saxifragaceae, which originated from a cross between unknown parents. This new Tiarella was one of many seedlings grown from select plants that were mass pollinated in the greenhouse in Canby, Oreg. Since both parents and the instant plant are interspecific hybrids from several generations of interbreeding and selecting, no species designations are given.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Dwarf habit.
2. Unique lobed foliage shape with dark coloration on the veins.
3. Non-stoloniferous habit.
4. Good reblooming.
Asexual propagation as done by division and micropropagation, in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.